


Fight For Ourselves

by Crystalshard



Series: Shoot to Thrill [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Keldabe Kiss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: A missing explicit scene fromResonance, after Raga finally hits Paz over the head and drags him off to her room.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Raga (Family and Home)
Series: Shoot to Thrill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Fight For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> I blame the whole thing on the Mandorin discord. ;)

Paz's breath came in short pants, his fingers clawing at the mattress under him as Raga knelt above. The rough cotton against his back was rumpled from how he'd writhed, mindless and desperate, as Raga had stripped them both down to nothing more than helmets. Every brush of her fingers burned against naked skin, his tense muscles shuddering as he stopped himself from reaching for her. She'd told him to lay down and let her do the work and he would, he would . . . 

The ball of her thumb traced an old vibroblade scar on his shoulder, legacy of a moment of teenage rage against a more skilled opponent. Paz didn't care to remember how that scar had got there - all he cared about was her touch, licking flame across his body as every cell of him yearned for her, for just one more moment of Raga being here with him. 

Her hands weren't gentle. Mandalorians tended towards high pain tolerance and weapons calluses, blunting pleasure along with pain on their rarely-touched skin. No, the joy here was in the sensation of bare flesh against bare flesh, when both the literal and figurative armor was stripped away and you were laid vulnerable to someone you trusted. 

Raga hadn't forbidden noise, and Paz howled when her hand slid down to one solid pectoral and gave his stiff nipple a hard tweak. 

"Good," Raga told him gently as Paz gasped for air. "Hold on for just a few moments more for me." 

Beneath his helmet, Paz bit his lip and nodded. He could - "Ah! Raga!"

He hadn't expected her to grab him where he was hard and aching, or to lower herself onto him so slowly that he could feel every inch of soft wet heat swallowing him up. The sheets ripped as his hand clenched into them, but Paz barely noticed. Everything in the world had narrowed down to him and her, sensation and scent and the ancient, blinding intimacy that had never felt this good before. 

Raga finished sinking down, her hips flush with his, a welcome weight of strong thighs and a muscular body pinning him to the bed. Her helmet tipped back as she hummed in pleasure, fingernails scratching lazily against his chest. "Oh, that's good," she purred. "You've done as I asked, Paz. You can touch me now." 

Released from his voluntary restraint, Paz moved without conscious thought. His body tried to thrust up even as his hands came forward to caress Raga, one huge hand wrapping around her waist and the other cupping a breast in an oversized palm. 

Raga squeaked as the power of Paz's hips lifted her into the air, her fingers gripping firmly onto his sides even as he stabilized her and let himself sink back down to the mattress. ""Sorry," he breathed. "I couldn't - I -" 

"Shhh." Raga laid a hand over his heart, making Paz aware of the high-speed thrum it was maintaining. "I liked it. Wasn't expecting a fathier ride, but I liked it." 

Finding a balance required a certain amount of negotiation, but decades' worth of trust made it easier than it might have been otherwise. Past the first mishaps, they both settled into a comfortable rhythm, Raga rolling her hips down against Paz as he strained up to meet her. 

Paz thumbed a drop of sweat away from Raga's throat, not caring where his hands ended up as long as they were in contact with her heated skin. She was making urgent noises now as she chased her pleasure, grabbing for him with fingers strengthened by passion. "Paz . . . Paz, sit up. Come here." 

It was near agony to do as she commanded, with his own desire at fever pitch and trembling with the need to finish what they'd started. Still, he obeyed, her thighs tightening around his sides as the new position seemed to push him even deeper. Her voice in his ear was near to sobbing with the pleasure he was giving her, her arms wrapping around his thick torso. 

Seated like that, Paz had lost most of his leverage, but he didn't care. Not when Raga was slamming herself onto him, over and over, dragging him along with her the way she always had. He'd follow her anywhere - into battle and into bed, into peril and into passion. Her fingers spasmed on the broad muscles of his back, and he tugged her closer with one arm while he ran his free hand down her stomach and a little lower. When his thumb found the nub of her clit, Raga moaned as if she'd been punched. 

She leaned back a little, his shoulder feeling oddly cool without her helmet resting there, and then pressed her forehead to his. That was when it hit him, the great crashing wave that had been building and building and had gone un-sated for twenty years, the simple clink of beskar to beskar undoing him in a way that physical pleasure never had. 

"Raga!" he gasped, and she must have understood because she squeezed around him. His orgasm plowed through him like a line of Mandalorians through Imperial droids, scattering thought and reason as he came surrounded by her willing body. A cry ripped from his throat, the pleasure that thundered through him almost too much to bear. 

Paz's thought processes were only halfway online when Raga gripped his hand in one of her own and rubbed his thumb forcefully against her. Oversensitive but still hard, Paz followed her wordless instructions, rewarded only moments later when she clenched around him over and over. "Ah - ah - Paz - uh . . ." she panted, and he pressed down again. Raga jolted, screaming her ecstasy to the solid stone walls of Paz's room. 

Both needed time to catch their breath, wrapped around each other and unwilling to move from the spot. It was only when Paz reluctantly slipped free that their helmets parted, and he looked up into her blank T-visor as if he could see Raga's expression through it. "You okay?" 

"Better than okay," Raga said dipping her helmet to nuzzle at him. "You?" 

"Definitely better than okay," he assured her. 

"Shower?" 

"You first."


End file.
